Sing & Love Forever
by teenie17
Summary: this is about Lizzie singing in her 9th grade year. But will love come along with her singing? Read to find out. Movie didn’t happen. Udating hopefuly every day. i have about 9 pages back and front with this story so far. please be paitient. : )
1. Decision

Disclaimers: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. 

Summary: this is about Lizzie singing in her 9th grade year. But will love come along with her singing? Read to find out. Movie didn't happen.

A/N this is my first fan-fiction ever. So go lightly on me when you review. And sorry that this is short. It is just here so that you know how Lizzie made a decision. 

~Sing & Love Forever~

Chapter One: Decision

End of 8th grade

"Lizzie do you want to go for a walk?" Gordo asked.

"Sure," she replied. To her mom she said, "Mom going for a walk with Gordo, be back soon."

"Be careful," Mrs. McGuire called.

"I will."

It was after 8:00 and the nighttime breeze was cool but not cold. The walked for at least 15 minutes before Lizzie asked, "Where are we walking to?"

"Where ever you want to go?"

Lizzie thought for a moment before answering. "How about the park?"

"Sounds good to me." Gordo said. They walked side by side in silence for a few minutes bumping into each other.

"Stop bumping into me," Lizzie said with a small smile on her face.

"You are bumping into."

"No Gordo you are bumping into me."

"No I not." Gordo said with a small smile of his own. Laughing the finally reached the park. They sat on one of the packet tables faces the setting sun. 

"Hey Lizzie I got an idea."

"What?"

"Why don't you sing a song?"

"What?!?!" Lizzie asked in disbelief.

"Well you love to sing but you don't sing unless you are in you bathroom." Gordo said matter fact-ly 

"How do you know that?" Lizzie asked jumping from her seat.

"Easy I once came upstairs to get you but I heard the water going along with your voice."

"Oh," Lizzie said reclaiming her seat next to Gordo.

"Yeah, did you think you could keep your singing voice a secret forever?"

"Well, actually no. But I'm to shy to sing to anyone even one of my best friends."

"If you're to shy to sing by yourself why don't you join choir next year?"

Lizzie kept silent for a while. For the answer to Gordo's question Lizzie opened her mouth and…

During the time after he asked his question Gordo looked at Lizzie and waited for her to reply. When she did she blew him away.

"I Can't Wait" was the song she sung and when she was finished she closed her eyes and waited to be told that she was terrible. 

"Lizzie! That was Great! More then great awesome!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah!"


	2. What?

Disclaimers: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.

Sorry I plan on typing one chapter each day. I have school starting next Friday, and volleyball practice in the mornings.

Chapter 2: What???

"Hello everyone and welcome both new and old students to high school choir. As most of you already know my name is Mrs. Wood. Now let me go over the ground rules of this class." Mrs. Wood said passing out handouts.

"Hey guys how is you first day of high school so far?" Lizzie asked as she set her tray next to Miranda. 

"Fine," Gordo said setting across from Lizzie and Miranda. 

"Really good, and yours?" Miranda asked.

"Great, Mrs. Wood my choir teacher has this great idea-" 

"Your in choir?" Asked Miranda at the same time Gordo asked, "What's this great idea?"

"Yes Miranda I am in choir. And this great idea she had is for the second year anniversary of September 11, 2001. (A/N forgive me is putting this in offends you. But it is important to the story.) There is going to be a memorial ceremonial in memory of all those who died."

"Why didn't you tell me you where going to be in choir?" asked Miranda still not giving up.

"I didn't think it mattered," Lizzie answered with a shrug. Miranda just gave Lizzie a look that said you still should have told me, but was unable to say anything because Gordo decided to ask a question. 

"Are you thinking about trying out for it?"

"Well I don't know tomorrow we are voting on which song it is going to be. But you know I just might but if I do get it I will most likely be standing on the stage looking like an idiot. Because I will be so nervous!"

"Lizzie calm down you haven't even tried out for it yet."

"But still, if I do this…" Lizzie's voice trailed off. 

At that moment there was an announcement over the p.a. system explaining the memorial ceremonial. Saying that all clubs and groups would be asked to participate. 

"Hey I wonder what we are going to do for it in drama club?" Miranda said drifting into her own thoughts.

"Computer club may put a slid show are something," Gordo said eating some of the not so good food on his tray.

"EWWWWWEEEEEE how can you eat that?" Both Lizzie and Miranda asked?

"What? I'm hungry." Miranda and Lizzie looked at each other with the same look of disgust on their faces.


	3. Auditions

Again you should know by now that I don't own Lizzie McGuire.

Sorry if it takes me awhile to update. I have volleyball practice almost every day now and I start school on the 15th. I forgot to mention that I am skipping time periods in this story because the times in between have no real importance to the story. For those reading because of Lizzie and love you will have to wait and see. I haven't yet written that part yet, but I have a good idea of what it will be. JJJ Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Auditions

Two weeks into school 

"'God Bless The U.S.A.' was voted by all of you as the solo piece. For the next tree days during class unless we need more will be auditions for this solo. Please raise your hand if you wish to audition." Mrs. Wood said. Out of the 50 or so girls and a handful of boys, 27 raised their hand. "Okay it seems that each day 9 or so will audition and on the 4th day the finalist will audition one last time." (A/N One more thing I going to be explaining things in this chapter but I'm not that good will detail. So just interpret it any way that you want. And this doesn't only mean this chapter a couple after this as well.) 

During those three days of tryouts each one of them sand the song then turned around while the others voted how they did. They did this by raising their hands after Mrs. Wood said bad, okay, good, or excellent. The ones that got the most good or excellent would then sing again on the 4th day. They of course didn't know who they where till that day. 

"Okay everyone, quiet down," Mrs. Wood said to her class that was all hoping to make it." I most say that everyone did an excellent job, but only six people will sing today." Whispers went through the crowd as they heard this. Lizzie sat there hoping that she made it, but even if she didn't it would be okay by her. 

"What I'm going to do is have those six wait in the hall while one at a time comes in and sings. Then of course they will go back outside and wait." Looking around Mrs. Wood said the first 4 names while every one of their friends' congratulated them. When she got to the 5th person Lizzie had given all hope of making it. But she was fine with that, because she didn't really want to sing in front of people. 

"Lizzie McGuire," Mrs. Wood said with a smile.

"What I made it?" Lizzie said out loud. But it kept repeating over and over again in her head. She was only somewhat aware of people who sat around her giving her pats on the back. Lizzie didn't hear the last name, but she didn't care. She was now worried about having to sing again. 

Everyone besides the last one named, Kate, (who Lizzie couldn't believe it) went out into the hall. 

"Hey Lizzie, Good luck," Parker said. Lizzie only just noticed that she was in choir when tryouts began. (Who knew that she could sing?)

"Same to you," Lizzie said still not believing that she was picked. 

"Don't be nervous. You sing great. You have nothing to worry about."

"Parker I wouldn't say that. Kate is in there fight now, and then there's you and them," Lizzie said waving her hand to indicate everyone else in the hall. 

"Parker you next. That is when you hear a nock on the door," Kate said pushing by Lizzie and Parker.

Ten minutes later Lizzie went in. Sang the very best she could along with all her heart. Ten more minutes after that they where standing in front of the rest of the choir class and Mrs. Wood. 

"Well again you all did excellent. And it was really hard to choose but her we go…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger. Okay again I am sorry that it took me awhile to update. Please review, and could you please till me how to spell Miranda's last name. Because I don't know how and I need it for another chapter.  Thanks for reading!


	4. Are you all right?

Thanks for the reviews I really didn't know how many people would like this story. But in my opinion it is good, well I far as I have written. This chapter should be good. Tell what you think. And I hope that you are enjoying reading this story. And remember I don't own Lizzie McGuire. 

4. Are you all right?

"So how more should I wait before I tell you?" Mrs. Wood said as she noticed that everyone was paying attention. Shouts went through the class saying that she should just tell them already. "Okay, Okay. The person that will sing the solo is… Lizzie McGuire!" Mrs. Wood said as she stepped forward giving Lizzie a hug, and whispered, "You sang that song straight from you heart and I hope you do that again," into Lizzie's ear. 

Lizzie just nodded, right before everyone started telling her congratulation. (All besides Kate that is.) Through this whole time she remained speechless. 

At Lunch: "Way to go Lizzie, one more thing to add to what you can do better then Kate," Gordo said giving is still speechless friend a hug. 

"Earth to Lizzie?" Miranda said waving her hand in front of Lizzie's face. But even with the effort it didn't work. She just continued staring at nothing. So Gordo and Miranda just talked instead. 

A/N this is what everyone at lunch was thinking:

Lizzie: I can't believe Gordo was right about my singing voice. I just can't believe it. And why was I picked? I can't be that good. Or can I?

Miranda: Wow I still don't believe she got that solo. Whenever we sing together she great but she not, well awesome. Oh well I'm just happy that she got it.

Gordo: Told you Lizzie you sing beautiful. Whenever words come out of your mouth when you sing they sound like they are coming form an angel. But it isn't just your voice that is beautiful it's also your whole being. You can brighten anyone's day with that smile, mostly mine.

After school Gordo and Miranda decided it was best to walk Lizzie home. Lizzie still was in shock but was now able to actually hear everything going on around her, and answer she felt like it.

They sat on the couch doing homework and taking a little because Lizzie was thinking about her being in choir was all Gordo's idea. Lizzie dad was still at work, Matt over at a friend's, and Lizzie's mom was shopping. After about 15 minutes of on and off talking Lizzie's mom came home.

"Hi Mrs. McGuire! Both Gordo and Miranda said when she walked into the living room.

"Lizzie?" She asked noting that her daughter looked distracted. 

"Huh? Oh hi mom!" She said realizing that her mom was home.

"Are you all right?"

Before Lizzie could answer Miranda answered for her, " Lizzie's going to sing the solo song in the memory ceremony for September 11, 2001."

"Oh Lizzie that's great!" she said giving her daughter a hug.

"What are you guys doing for it?"

"Computer club is making a slid show of pictures." Gordo said. Miranda said, "Drama club is putting on a small play."

"Well this is wonderful I'm going to be here."

Toon Lizzie (Hey look I put her in here after all!): "Oh great not just the whole school will see that I can't sing well but also my parents."

Lizzie's dad had walked in while she was thinking and asked, "Lizzie?"

"Oh what?" Lizzie asked as she realized that her dad was talking to her.

"We're proud of you. I just know that you will be great."

Toon Lizzie: Great now I'm going to disappoint them too. 

A/N So what do you think? Did you like what Gordo thought during lunch? I did! Hey guess what??? I updated in less then a day's time!


	5. Good Luck

A/N Sorry that I didn't update for a while my first day of school is tomorrow and I have volleyball practice. Enjoy this chapter it should be good. 

Chapter 5: Good luck

September 11, 2001:

"Lizzie you look GREAT!" Miranda said when Lizzie came down stairs 

"You think?" Lizzie asked glancing down at the cloths she picked out for the memorial ceremony. She was wearing a red and white shirt and a blue skirt that went down to just above her knees. 

"Yeah," Miranda said with a look of envy on her face. "Can I borrow it sometimes?"

"Miranda I just bought this. Well actually my parents did, but maybe later." Lizzie said looking around "Hey, where's Gordo?"

"Gordo is at school already finishing up the slid show." Miranda said as they waved bye to Lizzie's mom and day.

"Lizzie we will be there at 12:30," Lizzie's mom called after them. 

"Okay, bye mom and dad see you later! "Lizzie said closing the door behind her.

A/N everyone in the choir class was told to wear red, white, and blue. 

Lunch- (all students in the memorial ceremony ate their lunch between 11:30 to 12:00 then went to get ready. All the other students would eat from 12:00 to 12:30 then report to the auditorium.)

Lizzie and Miranda sat across from each other with Miranda trying to get a conversation going. "Is Gordo still finishing the slid show?" Lizzie asked when she realized that only one of her best friends was at lunch.

"Yeah while you were in choir and we were in science he told me he needed another hour to finish it." She paused seeing the sad look on Lizzie's face. "Well if you want to talk to him he might be able to get away for a minute."

"He's in the computer lab right? Lizzie asked standing up.

"Yeah," Miranda said. As Lizzie turned to go she called, "Good luck, bring the house down."

"Thanks Miranda you too." Lizzie said with a small smile. While Lizzie walked away Miranda thought _'Lizzie, Lizzie you like Gordo as more then a friend. I can see it. Even if you don't know yet. And Gordo also likes you as more then a friend.' _Miranda shook her head and almost laughed out loud thinking of her two best friends.

When Lizzie arrived at the computer lab she peered into the room and only saw Gordo sitting at a computer there was no one else in the room. So Lizzie opened the door and Gordo glanced over and saw her.

"Hey Lizzie What's up?" Gordo said getting up from the computer.

"Nothing much."

You're nervous aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm the last one up and everyone is going to be looking forward to an awesome ending." Taking a seat Lizzie continued looking at the ground, "And I'm afraid I can't give them that." 

"Lizzie," Gordo said lifting her chin so that she looked at him. "I said it before and I'll say it again you sing and look beautiful." '_I didn't just say that she looks beautiful? Oh on I did. I told myself that I wouldn't tell her. Darn it. Darn it! Why am I so stupid?'_ Gordo thought to himself.

Toon Lizzie: did Gordo just say that I'm beautiful?

"Oh… thanks Gordo," Lizzie said confused. "Gordo I wanted to day thanks for telling me to join choir."

"Hey what are friends for? Hey you better get going."

"Yeah your right." Lizzie said as she walked to the door.

"Good Luck." Gordo called.

Everyone Lizzie walked by in the hall wished her good luck. All that Lizzie did nod her head. She couldn't speak, her mind was filled with 'I can do this' and 'I can't do this.' But she knew that everyone was counting on her. Which made the 'I can't do this' sound more convincing. But also one more thought went in though her mind 'Lizzie you sing and look beautiful.'

"How can I do this?" Lizzie whispered to herself standing outside the choir door. 

"Hey Lizzie," Parker said coming up behind Lizzie. "Good luck, but I don't think you need it. You sing amazing."

Thanks Parker, but I don't sing that good." Lizzie said while she walked into the choir room. 

_'You may not think so but you can sing better then most famous singers.'_ Parker thought as she followed Lizzie.

A/N so what do you think? Next chapter hopefully soon. But as I said before I got school starting.


	6. Time of realization

Hey sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Been busy with school, volleyball, and doing the work around the house because my mom right now is in Germany. Hoping that the next chapter won't take as long as this one. But I am not making any promises. Thanx for all the reviews! 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Chapter 6- Time of realization.

At 12:30 the front of the auditorium was starting fill with the students that weren't in the memorial ceremony began to get seated along with the teachers. Behind them sat the parents sat parents and friends. Standing or sitting behind parents and friends, where all the clubs. All except the choir, who where waiting in the hall for everyone to get settled. When everyone was settled the choir class and Mrs. Wood walked down in an orderly fashion to the raisers. (A/N I came up with this name before I started school this year. And the weirdest thing is that Mrs. Wood is the name of my choir teacher!) 

"Please stand for the national anthem," Mrs. Wood said to the people sitting. The whole sang the song then walked to the back of the auditorium after everyone was done applauding. As they walked the curtain opened and the drama club put on a small play. Miranda was singing a background song with a couple of others. After they where done the principal walked to the stage.

"Good afternoon students, family members, and friends. It is nice to see you on this sad day. For this day is the second year anniversary of September 11, 2001. On the wall are posters and pictures from clubs and groups that couldn't think of what to do. Now the cheerleaders will perform followed by the slid show by the computer club then the choir class again." _'Okay this is a memorial ceremony so why are they cheering?' _Lizzie though while the cheerleaders where performing.

The slid show was awesome, but sad. There were so many pictures of that sad day. As the choir class walked back down Lizzie thought, _'How can I do this? I know that Gordo and Miranda are behind me like my parents and their parents but I'm so nervous.' _Lizzie passed Gordo on her way down. " Lizzie you can do this all you have to do is believe in your heart," Gordo said in a whisper. "Thanks Gordo," Lizzie whispered back.

Before Lizzie solo piece the whole choir sang a song together. When they where finished Lizzie stepped foreword taking the microphone that Mrs. Wood handed her. Lizzie looked at the people sitting in seats as well as standing. Then looked at Gordo who gave her an encouraging nod. 

At that moment Lizzie really understood. It wasn't only friendship her heart should hold while singing. It was also the love of her country and the love she held for someone special.

Well I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. But don't worry the next chapter you are going to love! Sorry that this was short. I am getting started on it right away. And that's going to be a promise! 


	7. Congratulations, dinner, and a movie

Thanks for reviewing! I mostly like to say that I was touched by what starzygirl wrote. I never thought that someone or anyone would love this story. Hopefully you are happy that this is a longer chapter. Enjoy this chapter, review, and remember I don't own Lizzie McGuire.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 7- Congratulations, dinner, and a movie 

Lizzie couldn't here after she finished singing 'God Bless the U.S.A.' because the whole auditorium was filled with applause and people standing giving her a standing obeisance. She stood there for a few seconds before handing the microphone back to Mrs. Wood. Who in return gave Lizzie a big hug. Returning to her spot on the risers only got accomplished with pats on her back. 

As soon as it was quiet again (which took a few minutes) Mrs. Wood said, "Thank you for coming and I hope you have all enjoyed watching and hearing your students and fellow classmates perform in memory of the attacks. Our solo part sang by Lizzie McGuire was most likely the hardest thing to do, because out of my 55 students 27 tried out for this solo piece. But when it came to the end Lizzie was voted to sign for all of you. Lizzie, please take a bow." Lizzie took her bow with again loud applause. Then the whole choir group took a bow. 

"Thank you again for coming."

Everyone started to leave the auditorium after Mrs. Wood said this. Trying to be the first ones out of the parking lot, so that they won't be caught in a long line. Students that were going home with their parents had to bring a signed note in a week ago, which everyone did. (Who would want to stay at school for an extra hour?)

Lizzie had to walk slowly to where her parents, Gordo, and his parents and, Miranda and hers because everyone around her was congratulating her. And it wasn't any different with any of them. From her parents she got, "You where awesome!" with her mom crying. From Miranda and her parents she got hugs and "way to go," and "excellent job." Mr. and Mrs. Gordon said "fantastic job," and gave her hugs.  Lizzie almost walked by Gordo on accident because she realized that almost everyone had already left the auditorium. 

"Hey Lizzie," Gordo said getting her attention.

"Sorry it's been a _long_ day."

"Don't worry about it Lizzie. By the way McGuire I hope you know that you touched everyone's heart." Gordo said thinking about how much he wanted to ask her out, but ignored that idea because he didn't know how she would react. Lizzie just smiled and shook her head no, and walked back to her parents who both gave her hugs. While on the walk to the cars the Gordon', McGuire, and Sanchez talked about how great the performances where. Lizzie was again lost in her thoughts about her special someone and didn't hear a word they said. 

"Lizzie? Hey earth to Lizzie?" Miranda said waving her hand in front of her best friend's face.

"Eh, what?"

"Your mom and dad where talking to you." Miranda said.

"For dinner tonight honey, we're going to go out and celebrate and Gordo is the only one who is coming with us." Lizzie's dad said.

"That's because the Sanchez and Mr. and Mrs. Gordon have to go to a dinner for their work." Lizzie's mom said as she stepped into the car then waved bye to the Sanchez' and Gordon' along with Lizzie and her dad.

Around 5:00 Lizzie House

* Knock * * Knock * 

"I got it" Lizzie said walking to the door. 

"Hey Lizzie," "Hey Gordo, about time we were going to leave without you," Lizzie joked. 

Gordo just gave her I know you are joking look. "Funny, so where are we going to eat at?" Gordo asked as they entered the living room. 

"Well we're going to Applebee's." Lizzie's mom said getting up from the couch. "Lizzie I'm going to get your father then we should be ready to go."

"Matt's not coming with us?" Lizzie asked happily. 

"No he spending the night at Lanny's. 

"Good, at least I won't have to put up with that little weasel." Gordo smiled at what Lizzie said.

30 minutes later they were seated around a table at the back of Applebee's. Her parents said that they had reserved this table so that everyone who heard and saw her sing wouldn't continually congratulate Lizzie. 

When the food arrived her dad made a small toast (A/N hey don't think that Lizzie and Gordo are drinking alcohol.) "To my daughter's lovely performance and in the memory of all the lost one's of September 11, 2001." Everyone nodded their head, clinked their glasses together, and then ate their meal in conversation about almost anything thinkable. 

After dinner Lizzie mom and dad dropped their daughter and Gordo off at the mall. "So what do you want to do?" Gordo asked. 

"Well I was thinking about a movie." Lizzie replied. 

"Sounds good to me." 15 minutes later they were seated in the middle of the movie theater, with a small popcorn, (remember they had just ate) and a medium coke. The previews for other movies were starting to play, "Hey Gordo do you realize that we are like the only one's here?"

"Yeah but I did see some sitting in the very back. And plus it is a Thursday."

The movie had just started for a few minutes when Lizzie asked, "How did I agree to watch this movie?" 

"I don't know," but inside he was smiling for the movie that they where watching was a scary one. So he knew that Lizzie would be scared and most likely try to hide her face in his shirt.

"Hey why are you grinning?"

"What? I'm not grinning."

"Gordo you too were grinning," Lizzie insisted.

"Hey we're missing the movie. (A/N sorry don't know what movies will be at the theater on the 11th of September. So just think of a VERY scary movie.) During the movie Lizzie in fact did hide her face in Gordo's shirt, but each time she blushed and so did Gordo. 

After the movie: "Sorry about that Gordo."

"What are you sorry about?"

"Well I kind of kept hiding my face in your shirt." Lizzie said blushing a little at the memory.

"Lizzie that didn't bother me one bit." He said smiling at Lizzie as they walked outside to meet Lizzie's mom. Lizzie in turn smiled back at Gordo.

Guess who saw that WHOLE THING IN THE THEATER? 

I couldn't believe my eyes! They sat through the whole movie with Lizzie sooooooo close to Gordo. But they didn't see me. I know that I shouldn't get my hopes up. I mean I been trying forever to get those to hooked up, but I wonder if they finally realized how they fell about each other?

A/N hey, did you like it? Pretty long, my longest chapter yet. I need help from you all before I can finish the next chapter. I need you to give me 3 titles of movies that will be or already on video/DVD before September 13, 2003.  I will use these for an event that will happen of the 13, the Saturday after the memory ceremony. By the way thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
